It has been known to provide serving trays mounted inside auto passenger compartments by being hooked on a door window recess.
Such trays have typically been bottom supported by means of an adjustable brace extending to engage the door panel surface, adjustment of the brace enabling adaption to different door panel configurations. Such braces present an inconvenient obstruction beneath the tray, hindering movement within the close confines of the typical auto.
Typically, such trays have been of a cumbersome and bulky design, clumsy to handle and taking up excessive storage space.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a hook-on tray for food serving or other purposes, adapted to engage the window recess in an auto door, which is adjustably supported without a bottom brace on varying door configurations.
It is another object to provide such a tray which is foldable into a minimum volume, and free from protruding obstructions so as to be easily handled and stored in a minimum space.